Sakuno Ryuzaki Collection
by AnimeObsessedGirl
Summary: This is a Prince of Tennis collection of one-shots, drabbles, and songfics based on Sakuno Ryuzaki x Regular. You can request a specific pairing by reviewing. Rated T for future purposes. Will contain a total of 11 short stories. HIATUS
1. Opposites Attract

**A/N: Since I'm inexperienced and burdened with schoolwork, I will most likely not continue Loved and Lost. Because of this, I'll probably only be posting one-shots and all. Enjoy the collection!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Prince of Tennis_**.

* * *

**_Opposites Attract_**

* * *

He didn't know why.

It still crossed his mind daily, how someone like her could love someone like him.

He supposed that it started from when they first met at the park, when he couldn't help but pull on those tempting braids.

She couldn't help but cry, which led her to be the first and only girl he'd ever apologize to.

Soon after exchanging names, they began talking until they became friends.

He learned that she played tennis; she learned that he played tennis as a regular.

It took two months until they took the pledge.

Full of feeling and wonder, fights and arguments, they still made it.

Even when her grandmother and the Seigaku Regulars found out.

And boy, was that hell. For him.

But today was the day they'd join together happiness. Companionship. Love.

He saw his old teammates in the front row, grinning widely, still holding that intimidating yet joking aura around them.

He repeated the promise he made years ago; the only motto he'd stood by.

He pledged to never lose. To never lose her.

After all, only she could love him like this. The way that makes him full of bright sunshine, something no one would expect from a person like him.

And as she walked down the aisle, he knew that this day will forever be one of the most blissful days in his life.

It was, after all, the day Sakuno Ryuzaki would become Sakuno Niou.

* * *

R&R! **Taking requests for SakunoxRegular. Thanks for reading!

~AnimeObsessedGirl~


	2. Blue Spring

**A/N: Hey**! It's me again :P This songfic is based on Ryuzaki Sakuno's character song "Haru no Ao" and is dedicated to my cousin Kai who requested it! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Blue Spring**_

* * *

_Day cherry blossoms bloom/ Sending feathers of feelings/ Releasing desire into the sky/ Song, please reach/ Bloom the flower of victory I pray forever_

The fiery orange dipped down the horizon, as golden rays and purplish pink hues filled the sky. The patter of dilapidated feet diminished, leaving only a pair of soft taps on the concrete.

Sakuno gazed upon the receding sun, Seigaku tennis bag slung against her shoulder. Walking across the sidewalk, she stopped against a bridge that brought her back memories, ones she promised to keep forever.

_At the place where this yearning was born I linger over the fence/ Lining our shoulders/ Ah I want to walk I can't keep fawning on_

"Gambatte, Ryoma-kun!" "Ohayo gozaimas!" "M-m-my hair isn't that l-long."

_Those days I ran the ball I can't waste them, I want to become stronger_

She continued walking, stopping at a vending machine. Placing her bags next to the machinery, she took out some yen. It clicked**, **and a drink rolled out.

_Scattering petals/ Colouring the soul blue/ Releasing this desire into the sky/ Feelings, please reach/ Even future or dreams/ This hand is able to take hold_

Picking her things up, Sakuno popped open the can. Cold, fizzy grape liquid ran down her throat as she continued walking toward her destination.

_Swaying the plaits/ The spring winds stream through over the fence/ The time we met/ Ah I won't forget/ The sifted sunlight swaying through eyelashes_

She stood in front of Ginka, taking a racquet out as she hit the can into the trash bin. Looking ahead, she saw someone at the courts that she undoubtedly knew was the one that asked her to meet him here.

_Those days I print into my mind I won't say good bye/ Is it OK?_

_The day cherry blossoms bloom/ Sending feathers of feelings/ Releasing this desire into the sky/  
Song, please reach/ Bloom the flower of victory I pray forever_

White cap, stocky build, cocky frame. This stranger reminded her so much of _him._ Even she cannot tell if her longtime crush has bypassed as heartache began spreading through her body, legs shaking with anxiety.

_Scattering petals/ Colouring the soul blue/ Releasing this desire into the sky/  
Feelings, please reach/ Even future or dreams/ This has been able to take hold_

But Sakuno had matured. Shoulder-length hair, Seigaku Girls' National Champion Tennis Captain, 1st Honors student, and Student Council President were only a few phrases that described the changes made to her in the past five years. Except her love for him. Tears began glittering on her face as she heard a familiar voice, the one she'd been waiting to hear for so long.

_The day cherry blossoms bloom/ Sending feathers of feelings/ Releasing this desire into the sky  
Feelings, reach/ Wings Spread and take flight/ From here I watch over you_

"Mada mada dane."

* * *

R&R! **Taking requests for SakunoxRegular. Thanks for reading!

~AnimeObsessedGirl~


	3. Please Remember

**A/N: Happy **one-shot! This is not my best work, but I've been having writer's block... FOR **mcangel1976**, your request! I'll make a better one in the future, just wanted to get this out as soon as possible ^_^ ENJOY (please read A/N the end)

* * *

**_Please Know_**

* * *

You're not the only one.

I see you watching him; but do you notice who watches you?

Maybe it was your long, auburn hair, swishing through the mellow breeze, gracing your figure.

Or was it the deep hazel glow of your wide, innocent eyes?

But now I am assured; the kindness of your tender heart, the warmth of your hospitality.

Who you are, and your aspirations all made me love you.

I'll take the gamble, the gamble of love, if only you would be mine.

Please know

That my heart is yours.

A Valentine Kiss,

Your Lover

* * *

"Anata, what were you looking at?" Syuusuke Fuji asked his wife.

"Ah, Syuu, just cleaning some boxes," Sakuno replied, her childhood blush reappearing as she attempted at concealing the small, square paper. However, her crack was impractical as Fuji reached behind her.

Skimming his eyes over the paper, he simulated a grave regard to Sakuno as he asked her a question. "Maa, maa, Sakuno, who is this from? Sa-ku-no."

Sakuno began blushing as she said, "A-ano, Syuusuke-kun, I r-really don't know. G-g-omenasai! It's not f-from anyone I know, promise."

"Hmm..."

"Syuu! Onegai!"

Fuji wrapped his arm around his wife before saying something that surprised her. "Ehh, demo I was quite charming back then, ne?"

_"Nani?!"_

* * *

R&R! **Taking requests for SakunoxRegular. Thanks for reading! Also, prompts are accepted!

_**Important:** I will not post for a few days (at least once next week) due to excessive testing next week, so please bear with me. Also, I have major writer's block and will be posting only ideas I really like._

~AnimeObsessedGirl~


	4. Diamond

**A/N: WOW! Finally a TezukaxSakuno!  
**

I thought this up in the middle of math class... yesterday. I polished it up today since I was the first to finish, so enjoy!

* * *

_**Diamond**_

* * *

_Like diamonds in the sky/_

Staring.

Right now, everyone was staring at him, while he remained unflinching.

Even she was staring at him, although that fact wouldn't have startled him had onlookers not been scrutinizing the scene. Questions raced through his head as he began doubting himself and his actions. What he was going through now would have been easier for him if those damn teammates of his weren't _coincidentally _there, obviously laughing at him as if he had no dignity.

Seconds flew by, and the flurried movement of her mouth struggled to form words, which went unnoticed by him, as he began getting quelled by his customarily translucent thoughts.

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"Moshi moshi," a drowsy voice said, obviously uninterested in the call that happened to wake him up.

"Ne, ne, Mitsu!" a cheery voice exuberated. "Hayaku! Sempai-tachi said that they'd meet us at the mall."

That one second virtually woke Kunimitsu Tezuka up instantaneously, as he immediately stood up from his spot on a couch.

"Ah… see you."

Time flew by, and eventually Tezuka and Sakuno Ryuzaki began walking through the many outlets. Visiting all the areas made the sleepy Kunimitsu forget about the "sempai-tachi coming", as he enjoyed the peace of being with his girlfriend of 7 months.

Finally, after 3 shopping bags, 2 bowls of ramen, and 1 slap (Mitsu, do _not _tell me that this shirt makes me look fat!), the young couple ended up at a jewelry store.

Walking in separate directions, Tezuka made his way down the aisle to a clear, crystal case filled with lush prune-colored velvet. Shimmering karats winked back at him, as if telling him to be awed by their prowess. Unintentionally associating the diamonds with someone he knew obsessed with him, Tezuka stifled a chuckle at the thought of his so to say stalker.

Leaving that topic, he looked at the beautiful pendants until accidentally seeing one that caught his eye. A silver and gold metal entwined ring adorned with mini diamonds took the attention of the room, with the biggest diamond carved into a heart bursting with pride stole his focus. The force of the beauty practically dragged him to it, and before anything could be said or done the ring was purchased.

Slipping the navy-colored box into his pocket, Tezuka met Sakuno as they walked out the door. As they began going down the stairs, Tezuka toppled down the last couple steps when he felt a body crash into him.

"Nya nya, gomen, Buchou!" he heard. Tezuka insouciantly stood up, and reaching into an empty pocket, his forehead creased as he looked for the missing object—only to see his girlfriend holding the box open, dumbfounded at the bauble that lay before her eyes.

* * *

Snapped back to reality, Tezuka cleared his throat in hidden embarrassment. He pushed his glasses up, and stole a quick glance at his teammates, who were now grinning at him with a cheeky expression. Sighing, he knew that there was no other time than now, and began to kneel.

"I'll ask you now," he said to her, gently taking the box out of her hands.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki," tears fell down her face as she began trembling, "will you do me the honor of becoming mine?"

He took the ring out as he said his final words.

"Marry me."

The glinting diamond that alighted onto her finger immediately answered the question.

* * *

I kind of liked it... I'm not a huge TezSaku shipper, but oh well! Anyways...**  
**

R&R! **Taking requests for SakunoxRegular. Thanks for reading!

~AnimeObsessedGirl~


	5. Somebody Loves You

**A/N: I am obsessed with the KiriharaxSakuno pairing.** My love for KiriSaku was fueled when I watched an ep. of the Junior Invitational and Sakuno was worried about Akaya's injuries- FANGIRLED! I took screenshots and showed my otaku cousin... It's crack, but STILL! Anyways, yay, a new update!

Fanfiction Recommendations (Sakuno based): And I Will Face Death with Dignity by The Jabberer, Young Love by Kiki Hikari, The Onigiri Tastes Best Under the Summer Sun by thekillerdynamo, Sakura Petals by sillyangelxo, The Invitation by MitsukiJunko, Of Cream Puffs by dofu, Shut Up and Say Yes by xXRottWeilerXx, Homecoming Dances by chocolvr69, I Just Said Kiss Me by infamous-poohead, Where Are We Now by happilyinsane13

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

* * *

_**Somebody Loves You**_

* * *

"Sa… ku… no…"

The strained heaves of her boyfriend trying to speak with her were immediately acknowledged as worry began consuming her well-being.

"A-A-Akaya-kun! Please don't die!"

Exaggerated moans were heard from a male's voice miles away.

* * *

_Flashback _

Sakuno Ryuzaki was a petite, stumbling, and clumsy girl. 16 years old, she had a weakness for almost everything, ranging from cute kittens to the elderly.

That was why she was roped by her boyfriend, Akaya Kirihara, into going to a karaoke bar.

Mou. It's not like she hated karaoke- honestly, that was what she and Akaya did almost every week. No, it was the fact that she was in the middle of studying at the library for her exams the next week, when Akaya decided to interrupt her study session for some fun.

After arriving for karaoke, Sakuno and Akaya took turns singing. It all went great until Sakuno's next turn came.

"Sonna yasashiku shinai de; Donna kao sureba ii no; Tsumikasaneta kotoba de; mienai yo kimi no yokog-"

Hell broke loose as Kirihara stole the mic, singing the song from where Sakuno left off. Irritated, she hit him in the head as their bantering began.

Minutes went by as the computerized voice gives her a 31: Try Better Next Time!

That was when Sakuno absolutely lost it, taking the microphone stand and swinging it across her boyfriend, fuming. He fell to the ground dramatically, leaving Sakuno to drop the stand and covering her mouth in surprise.

* * *

_End flashback_

"A-A-Akaya-kun! Please don't die!"

Kirihara lay on the ground, weakened as he began speaking. "Sakuno, when I go on, I promise to leave you my Xbox. Hide it and all my prized possessions from Niou-senpai, and please eat my secret stash so that Marui-senpai doesn't take it."

"Akaya-kun! Please don't say that! G-g-gomenasai, _honto!_"

"Please tell 'Mura-buchou I tried to live, and tell fukubuchou that he needs to get rid of that stick up his ass, wait, tell Yanagi that I stole one of his databooks-"

"Sanada-san will kill me! How can I help you, Aka-kun, onegai!"

A smirk spread across Kirihara's lips as he beckoned Sakuno to lean over him even closer.

"Sakuno… kiss me."

Sakuno's face turned bright red as she sunk in his answer, and leaning closer, she gently closed the gap between them. Feeling a strong response, her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed after they finally pulled apart.

Kirihara stood up, brushed himself up, and staring down at Sakuno said, "Thanks, Saku-bunny. I really needed that."

"Matte, Akaya-kun… You weren't dying?"

"Sanada-fukubuchou whacks me with the bokuto _while _I run laps, Saku-bun. I'm not gonna die that easily."

That was before Sakuno whacked him twice as hard with the microphone on top of his egotistical head.

* * *

TEEHEE! Ok, so I love them. I hope you did, too!

R&R! **Taking requests for SakunoxRegular. Thanks for reading!

~AnimeObsessedGirl~


	6. Safe and Sound

**A/N: I'm back from the dead. **Started this songfic yesterday, finished today! ENJOY. **  
**

* * *

**_Safe and Sound_**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go/ When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Marui Bunta slowly knelt onto the cool, dewy grass. In front of him was a stone slab with numerous characters engraved. He removed his jacket and gently placed it behind him.

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"/ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

He slowly took out delectable goods from a plastic bag that began surrounding the grave as he started placing miniature candles around the stone slab. Lighting the candles with no success, Marui glanced at the dark, gray clouds.

_Just close your eyes/ The sun is going down/ You'll be alright/ No one can hurt you now/ Come morning light/ You and I'll be safe and sound_

Silent trickles of water trailed down his eyes in a rhythm similar to that of the pouring rain. Red hair dampened in a remorseful manner, respecting and heightening the obscure atmosphere.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling/ Everything's on fire/ The war outside our door keeps raging on/ Hold on to this lullaby/ Even when music's gone/ Gone_

_Just close your eyes/ The sun is going down/ You'll be alright/ No one can hurt you now/ Come morning light/ You and I'll be Safe and Sound_

Muffled weeping befell the area, as distressed mutters filled the silenced cemetery. Diminutive footsteps soon became within earshot on the mushy grass. A young lady knelt beside Marui, taking in his suppressing sorrow.

"It's already been a year, ne, Bunta-kun," she quietly said. She folded her hands in a prayer-like manner as she watched him tremble upon sight.

"I know… you loved her," she whispered.

"D-demo, she'd want you to move on!"

Memories soon began flashing through his mind, pain spiraling around and throughout his head. Shaking, Marui slowly got up, looking into the woeful eyes of his girlfriend.

"She really would… ne?"

An hour later, Marui Bunta and Ryuzaki Sakuno left the grave of his beloved strawberry cake.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

"Bunta-kun, why _was_ that cake special" Sakuno wondered aloud.

The former's face reddened as words miraculously tumbled out of his mouth at a 150-mile per hour rate as he frantically popped bright green bubbles. As he was incomprehensible, Sakuno stood straight in front of his path, eyes wacked.

"Bunta…" she let out exasperatedly.

Marui gave a defeated sigh as he slowly said,

"It. Was. The. Cake. You. Made. Me. A. Year. Ago. For. Our. First. Date. That. Niou. Dropped. When. I. Showed. Him. It."

Pleasantly surprised at his kindly answer (and at the fact that he didn't eat it as soon as he got it home, because let's face it, he's a glutton), Sakuno quickly moved out of the way as she began skipping off.

"Iku zo, Bun-kun!" she merrily said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then a quick thought popped into her head, and when Marui saw the warning signs, he did all he could to stop her.

"Sakuno, wait, sto-"

"_Dou? Tensai teki?"_

Sakuno laughed as Marui began grumbling at her attempted crack at his infamous catchphrase.

* * *

The cemetery scene... I had to write that. It popped into my head earlier and I was like, "Well, I'm screwed!" So naturally i did it. I'm gonna post the revised version for those people that want the wear and tear scene.

R&R! **Taking requests for SakunoxRegular. Thanks for reading!

~AnimeObsessedGirl~


	7. Safe and Sound Remake

**A/N: This is for anyone that probably hates me for the hilarious outcome of the previous chapter. **Well here ya go- this is actually quite depressing. I'll be calling this _Safe and Sound 5.5_

* * *

**_Safe and Sound  
_**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go/ When all those shadows almost killed your light_

Marui Bunta slowly knelt onto the cool, dewy grass. In front of him was a stone slab with numerous characters engraved. He removed his jacket and gently placed it behind him.

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"/ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

He slowly took out delectable goods from a plastic bag, surrounding the grave. Lighting the candles, Marui glanced at the dark, gray clouds.

_Just close your eyes/ The sun is going down/ You'll be alright/ No one can hurt you now/ Come morning light/ You and I'll be safe and sound_

Silent trickles of water trailed down his eyes in a rhythm similar to that of the pouring rain. Red hair dampened in a remorseful manner, respecting and heightening the obscure atmosphere.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling/ Everything's on fire/ The war outside our door keeps raging on/ Hold on to this lullaby/ Even when music's gone/ Gone_

_Just close your eyes/ The sun is going down/ You'll be alright/ No one can hurt you now/ Come morning light/ You and I'll be Safe and Sound_

Muffled weeping befell the area, as distressed mutters filled the silenced cemetery. Diminutive footsteps soon became within earshot on the mushy grass. A young lady knelt beside Marui, taking in his suppressing sorrow.

"It's already been a year, ne, Bunta-kun," she quietly said. She folded her hands in a prayer-like manner as she watched him tremble upon sight.

"I know… you loved her," she whispered.

"D-demo, she'd want you to move on! I love you too, Bun!"

Memories soon began flashing through his mind, pain spiraling around and throughout his head. Getting into a new relationship had been as hard on him as anyone else, which he had tried to break off several times. Even in the rough, though, she had not minded and cared for him even with the knowledge of the love he held for another. Shaking, Marui slowly got up, looking into the woeful eyes of his girlfriend.

"She really would… ne?"

An hour later, Marui Bunta and his girlfriend left the grave of his beloved, Ryuzaki Sakuno.


End file.
